Like an advancement of aging societies, an increase in lifestyle-related diseases, an increase in national medical care costs, and the like, environments in medical fields have greatly varied. On the other hand, there is movement for personalized medical care in which an optimal treatment for each individual patient is set in consideration of genetic backgrounds, physical states, disease states, and the like of patients.
In general, a patient feeling abnormality of a body goes to a hospital, is inspected in the hospital, and takes medical advice of a doctor on the basis of the inspection result. The patient takes a prescription of surgery or medicine if necessary. On the other hand, in personalized medical care, in order to take medical care suitable for each individual person, gene information or metabolites in the body of the person are measured through the inspection, information which has been scientifically verified is compared, and a doctor determines a treatment or medicines to be administered.
More specifically, a doctor determines a medicine suitable for the patient using a companion diagnostic agent and administers a medicine with a great medicinal effect and a small side effect to the patient. In the personalized medical care, since properties of medicines are changed from medicines effective in all people to medicines suitable for individual persons, production of producing one kind of medicine in quantity is expected to be changed to production of producing large-variety medicines in small quantity. At this time, pharmacies have difficulty in managing stocks of small-quantity and large-variety medicines and thus there is a need for new production and distribution systems for the personalized medical care.
Regarding quality of medicines, conventional medicines have only to be effective for all people and have small side effects and thus may be allowed even when the medicines are not completely homogenous. For example, in an antibody medicine, the antibody medicine is produced using animal cells, but sugar chains to be modified to the medicine in the animal cells have a distribution and thus a homogenous medicine is not necessarily produced. Accordingly, conventional medicines are allowed as long as the glycosylation is maintained in a constant distribution. However, the glycosylation contributes to a medicinal effect and there is also a danger of a side effect for each person. Therefore, in the personalized medical care, it is necessary to further perform quality control of the glycosylation.
Such a personalized medical care technique is disclosed in PTL 1.
PTL 1 discloses a system and a method for producing personalized medicines in which information on a patient is received and medicine compounding, that is, mixture of produced medicines, is controlled on the basis of the received information.